mcdmfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of Judge
The Book of Judge is the 27th episode of The Chain. It aired on September 18, 2019. In which... Summary Prologue Pieces maneuvered on the board. The King falls, but the game continues while the Judge is still in play. '' ''The Duchess Valetta sends Lady Czorgan, a Death Knight under the control of the Codex Mortis to threaten the Knights of the Word if they do not produce an artifact recovered from Ringwell. '' ''Lord Prospero Alvaro sits and watches, wondering if he’ll be congratulating Twelve Dragons, or condemning them as rogue agents. Will the Red Falcons surrender? Or die? '' ''Lord Marco Vorona waits to see which way the game will go. Ready to back whoever is most prepared to win. While Lady Shirome waits and wonders, will Vorona stop her from defending the Stays, or side with House Navarr and start a war over the island? '' ''Capital prepares for civil war. Thousands will die. Their only hope, a new Prince emerges to unite the city before Ajax arrives. Meanwhile the hardbitten officers of the Chain of Acheron prepare to fight death...with death.' ' '' Promises to Spendthrift We catch up with The Chain at the Dancing Minstrel, about to leave to deliver the letter that Lady Shirome gave them for Marco Vorona. Before they leave, Spendthrift shows up with his notebook. He approaches their table, closes his notebook, puts the pencil on top of it and says, “Hello. My commanding officer is convinced that you people have whatever this death knight wants. We’re sure you’re obligated to pretend you don’t have it. Maybe if you didn’t have those seals… Maybe if she hadn’t threatened him… But I know my man. He won’t say anything.” Boots says, “You’re right. If we’re going to carry the Prince’s seals, we need to do the work of the Prince’s men. Before the time period expires, we’ll make sure the situation is taken care of and no harm comes to your commander.” Spendthrift is relieved. He says he’s not equipped to be in charge, but as the second in command he’d have been required to if Zorj is killed. He asks what their plan is. Boots says he hopes it doesn’t come to a fight, but they’re prepared to take that route if that’s what’s required. They’re unimpressed by Lady Violetta’s assumption that she can send an errand girl to threaten the commander of the prince’s men in this sector. Boots says he doesn’t appreciate this behavior and they’ll stand by Commander Zorj. Spendthrift says they’re in the process of clearing out and renovating the old courthouse in this neighborhood and suggests that they station their men there in order to protect the innocents in this area and to use that location should it come to a fight with the death knight. Boots agrees, once again to Spendthrift’s relief. Boots suggests they keep a small force in addition to the rankers from The Chain in the courthouse, in case a show of force might help to avert an all out war over the rod. Spendthrift says he’ll suggest that, but he’s not sure what Zorj will decide to do. Boots reassures Spendthrift that they’ve faced undead before and if Lady Czorgan summons an undead army, they should be able to handle it, especially if Zorj will assign some extra men to the area. A Letter for the Admiral In preparation for their meeting with Marco Vorona, Leech turns Odie invisible and instructs him in casing the house. They plan to use this meeting to get more information about where a house might keep an ancient key to Ringwell. They embark on their trip to deliver Lady Shirome’s letter. It’s located in a noble district of the city. As they approach the house, they see a lot of coming and going. There are guards at the gates, checking lists against who wants access. The guards are carrying muskets, another indication that House Vorona has exclusive access to gunpowder. After presenting their letter of introduction, they’re escorted into the grounds. They see Trident House, the naval headquarters, and what appears to be a castle in the distance -- the castle of House Vorona, residence of the family. Rather than being taken to the castle, they’re escorted to the Admiralty and into a largely empty room in which is a tall, older man who appears to be in his 70s. He has a large, bushy white mustache and many medals on his chest. He’s standing in front of a huge, irregularly shaped table, almost like a capital I or sideways H. It’s expensively made, with lapis lazuli and gold thread. All of the empty space is land and the rest represent the seas of Orden. The edges of the table mark the edges of the oceans. As they enter, the man dismisses the others in the room, who appear to be naval officers, who were engaged in a war game. Most of the model fleets are in Higara. The fleets of House Vorona are protecting Higaran ships getting into and out of the area, securing shipping for the Empress’s fleet against the forces of Ajax. The man sees them enter and turns, “Capital. Capital. I wondered when you would arrive. I gave you enough hints, didn’t I? Do you have something for me?” They give him the letter from Lady Shirome. He reads it and is amused. “Lady Shirome. You thought you were moving a King, but it appears you moved a Judge instead. What did you think of the little lady who runs the big island?” After some other small talk, regarding their intentions to speak at the Academy, he asks how they got to Capital so quickly from Blackbottom. Slim shares that they have an illithid dreadnought. He asks about the armaments on the Dark Dream and Slim says they use psychic energy, powered by prisoners. Vorona is confused about how that works and asks, but Slim doesn’t really illuminate him as to the particulars. Dragons on the Pellet He asks what they think of the 12 Dragons. Judge says he sees a force overstepping themselves. Vorona says he’s curious to find out what de Corona is up to. Boots asks what Prospero might think about the 12 Dragons and Vorona says he thinks it will depend on the outcome. If de Corona is successful, Prospero will be happy to claim the victory as his own; if he fails, Prospero will be pleased to cut him loose and claim he was a loose cannon. Boots asks what Vorona thinks of the impending war. Vorona says it’s clearly coming and they would like to be on the winning side. He wonders who has been talking to them and whether someone is trying to maneuver The Chain into striking first. They tell him that the Dragons already tried to instigate a fight with them, but it didn’t work. Vorona says he’d hate to see Prospero take The Pellet. He says if it were up to him, he’d be happy to send the 12 Dragons packing. Vorona mentions that they’ve already helped The Chain by getting the Green Boots to them in good time and suggests that The Chain might be useful in evicting the 12 Dragons from their roost. Boots agrees that it would be in keeping with their status as prince’s men to enforce his authority in The Pellet. Vorona says, given that they’re the prince’s men, perhaps some marines could escort them help Lady Antonia and the Red Falcons to roust the 12 Dragons. They all agree this sounds like a reasonable plan. He says the prince’s territory, the “neutral” territory, is up for grabs and it won’t be neutral long. Slim points out that it’s only neutral so long as there’s no prince and he agrees that this is true, but the question is: Who will be the prince? Judge suggests that maybe it’s not a great idea for Vorona to send troops with them to The Pellet: the optics might be bad and it’s best if The Chain simply brings the Red Falcons and The Word to oust the 12 Dragons. Vorona makes it clear that he’s talking about only a small force, which might be enough to turn the tide if necessary, but one small enough to provide plausible deniability. The Dead Lady Vorona wants to know how things are going on Collingsgate (where the butcher shop is located). Dodging the question, Boots asks what Vorona thinks about Lady Valetta. He thinks she’s just brooding over her deceased husband and waiting to see what happens. Boots tells him that Lady Valetta sent a death knight in broad daylight to threaten the city guard with a brain melting. He takes a very dim view of this, saying “This is Capital, not Blackbottom,” and says he’ll look into it. He activates a bell pull, summoning a guard. Vorona says, “Lord Crasco, get me Gavotte.” The guard nods, turns, and walks away. He says, “I’ll have my men look into this. If Lady Valetta wants to sit in the dark and brood, that’s one thing, but if she’s going to interfere with the prince’s men, that’s something altogether different.” Boots explains that the death knight was demanding some kind of heirloom and that she was coming back within the day. Vorona wants to know who Lady Czorgon was demanding this heirloom from and Boots says it was demanded of The Word, and specifically Commander Zorj. Vorona wants to know if The Chain knows anything about this and Boots indicates they were “just passing through.” After a moment, a hidden door behind a bookcase slides open and a young lady wearing a professional looking outfit steps out. She approaches Vorona and he demands, “What do you think about this, Gavotte?” She says, “If I were being threatened by a death knight in control of the Codex Mortis, I’d probably hire a mercenary company to deal with it.” Vorona says, “What would you have them do?” She says, “I’d have them kill her. The Codex Mortis doesn’t have the power to maintain a death knight here indefinitely. If they killed her, it would be a month, I estimate, before she could be resummoned. In a month, I think the landscape of Capital will be greatly changed.” Judge says he doesn’t think death knights should be walking around in the streets, that it’s not safe at all. Vorona agrees, then sends Gavotte away. Vorona indicates that his forces are doing his best to support the Empress and keep Ajax occupied on the other side of the world. Boots asks what Vorona thinks Shirome will think of a pairing between The Chain and his house. He thinks she won’t like it much, but who cares, really? Vorona's Choice Slim asks who House Vorona would see on the throne? Vorona, taken aback by such a straightforward question, hems and haws a bit. He says it would have to be somebody whose priority is the security of the city as represented by their navy. He says Capital is the center of trade because of the free trade his navy allows everyone. Slim asks who, specifically, and Vorona says he’s certain they could find some distant cousin who would serve. Return to the Dancing Minstrel The Chain takes their leave of Duke Vorona and head back to Collingsgate and the Dancing Minstrel. Leech asks Odie to report what he discovered while casing House Vorona. Odie didn’t find anything particularly interesting in the building where the meeting took place. Boots writes something epic and profound for Angel to release to the broadsheets demanding that Prospero Alvero remove the 12 Dragons from The Library and giving him a deadline, at which time The Chain will be there to remove them, forcibly if necessary. As The Chain prepares to deal with Lady Czorgan, the death knight, they realize that this may provide some cover for their specialists to try to remove the key to Ringwell from House Valetta. They instruct Angel to case House Valetta when he’s done giving their press release to the broadsheets. Showdown at the Courthouse In the morning, they make their way through The Purses to the courthouse where they plan to meet Lady Czorgan. As they walk through the neighborhood, traffic in the streets is picking up. They notice a fair number of the Knights of the Word sort of lounging around, waiting to see what will happen. Zorj wants to know why they’re there. Boots says, “Well, Zorj, as you said, if we’re going to carry these seals we need to do the job.” Zorj is pleased, “By the gods, she can’t just come in here and order us around! We’ll fight her to the death!” The courthouse building has clearly not been used recently and shows some disrepair, but the inside is clean and empty. While they wait for Lady Czorgan to arrive, they prepare themselves to fight her. Judge prays for guidance, asking what the outlook for The Chain is if Boots were to use the rod of von Glauer in the coming battle against the death knight. The answer is that the outcome will likely be favorable. As Judge and Zorj discuss the outcome of the augury, some soot on the ground begins to dance around and materializes into the shape of Lady Czorgan. In life, she was a queen of the Gol and her appearance reflects that. She demands, “The rod.” Zorj begins trying to stonewall. “Listen here.” He invokes the name of Lady Valetta and begins to berate her. Lady Czorgan holds out her hand. The implication is clear -- place the rod there or the brain melting will begin. Boots steps up next to Zorj and tells Lady Czorgan that she can’t just come here and threaten a civil servant with death without consequences. If she wants to send a message to Lady Valetta, they can handle this in a more civilized manner, but otherwise she needs to depart. Her eyes flash red. She says, “The book commands me. I must obey.” Boots performs some feats of verbal acrobatics to keep her occupied long enough for Slim to study her and try to discern her weaknesses. Lady Czorgan’s sword begins to glow with ultraviolet energy as she prepares to burn out Zorj’s brain. Boots says, “What is a death knight but a miserable pile of armor? Enough talk, have at you!” and attacks. She parries his attack with her greatsword. Boots repositions and attacks again, slipping past her guard this time and pushing her away from Zorj, then edges around her to box her in. Copper casts hunters mark and shoots, but his first arrow misses. His second shot finds its mark, sliding in through an opening in her armor. Bigcat also attacks, her blows landing. Leech orders Odie to help him, then casts and eldritch blast at the eldritch knight. The celestial beam of energy wreathes Lady Czorgan in ethereal blue light. Slim steps forward to confront Lady Czorgan, hitting her with his greatsword twice and distracting her to give the next person a better chance to land an attack. Taking a breath, Slim’s sword blurs forward into two more attacks, though only the first one lands. Judge orders Slim, “Finish it.” He attacks one more time. Each time his blows land, his sword digs into her armor, until she’s suffused with ultraviolet light and she explodes. There’s a beat of silence as everyone’s ears ring with the sounds of battle. Zorj points to where the death knight had been standing and shouts, “Yes!” Members of The Word show up to help and are surprised to find it’s already over. Zorj is eager to tell them the tale of what happened when Lady Zorgon crossed swords with Slim, the Pilot of The Chain of Acheron. Later in the day, they receive a report from Angel with intelligence from House Valetta... Behind the Scenes Boots' opening line in the fight with Lady Czorgan is a reference to an infamous scene from the English localization of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. References Category:Episodes